Adopting Sylvester
by roxygoth
Summary: "Oh Tweety. I do like this neighbourhood, but it is a bit boring, isn't it?" The bird nodded as he swung back and forth lazily. Granny sighed and leaned back in her chair. "We need to do something to liven things up a bit." She said, thoughtfully. A short time later they were at the Dog and Cat Adoption Centre.


"Oh Tweety." The small canary looked up upon hearing Granny's voice. The old lady was sat in her rocking chair, looking out across the neighbourhood. "I do like this neighbourhood, but it is a bit boring, isn't it?"

The bird nodded as he swung back and forth lazily.

Granny sighed and leaned back in her chair. "We need to do something to liven things up a bit." She said, thoughtfully.

It was the above conversation that lead to Tweety and Granny being at the local cat and dogs adoption centre.

"I'm looking for another pet." Granny explained to the young man [Who was called Barry] behind the counter. "One that would play nicely with my little tweety-bird."

The man looked at the small canary, sitting sweetly in its portable birdcage and said, brightly. "Oh, of course. We have a variety of dogs that should be right up your street, if you'll just follow me…"

As Granny started to set off, Tweety unhooked the latch to the cage and surreptitiously flew off. "Now to find a play-pal." Out-loud, his eyes darting round the room. After a couple of seconds looking he saw a sign that said 'Cats' and grinned. "Ooh. I wonder what's down here." Before flying off.

It was like flicking on a switch. The instance Tweety flew down the row of cages the cats promptly turned wild, leaping at the bars and flinging their paws through in a desperate attempt to catch him.

Tweety got as close as he dared to the paws, examining each of the cats. "No….no…no…oh my!" He said, in alarm as one cats claws got to close for comfort. He clutched his chest. "Oh, my poor widdle heart." He said, clutching his chest dramatically. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Granny had been in the process of looking at a cute little pug when she heard the chaos. In all fairness, it would have been amazing if she hadn't, it was that loud.

Barry looked faintly disturbed before trilling. "Just one minute, Granny." Before shooting off down the corridor. Granny looked at the reader before shrugging and following the man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tweety meanwhile had seen one cat that caught his eye. This one was a black and white cat who was glaring at him from inside his cage. Two reasons why this one had caught his eye, one – he was on his own. Two – he wasn't leaping at him like some demonic being, instead being seemingly content with just glaring at him.

The yellow canary flew closer. "Hewwo, Puddy."

The cat's eyebrow twitched, but he didn't speak, just intensified his glare.

"Can you talk?" Tweety asked, hovering just outside the bars.

The cat's mouth twisted into a smirk and he growled. "Yesh I can! And I can do THIS!" He said triumphantly grabbing the canary in his paws and grinning wildly at him.

"TWEETY!" The cat was thrown off by a bellow from an older women. The momentary confusion was all Tweety needed and he quickly bit down on the cat's finger, who let out a yowl and let go of his prey.

Tweety flew out the cage and found his way to granny, perching on her shoulder and tweeting happily.

Barry, who had been watching all this in disbelief, shook himself out of it and stored over to the cage with the black and white cat in it. "Bad kitty!" He said, pointing at the cat, who hissed in response and backed into a corner. "We don't eat guests!"

Granny was intrigued. "What's his name?" She asked, interrupting the kennel owner's tirade.

"This one? This one called Sylvester. His other owner died and so he was donated here because the family couldn't look after him. They had a bird you see. Much like you do, so I think we'll just go back to the dogs-"

"Oh no." Granny brushed him off. "I want a look at him. Out the way, young man!"

Elbowing Barry aside, she knelt down to get a better look at the cat. He was still fairly young, she could tell, but not a kitten. He was looking at her warily, but she noticed how his eyes kept switching to Tweety. He was clearly intrigued by her little Tweety-Bird. "I have two questions. Firstly, how old is he?"

"About 18 months, we think. But to be honest we're not sure. I think the family where fairly estranged from each other."

"Okay. And what's he like with birds?"

Barry considered this and shrugged. "No idea, miss."

Hearing that Tweety decided to give him an idea and flew into the cage. One again it was like flicking on a switch and Sylvester leapt at him before chasing him all over the cage, swiping his paws and threatening to eat him, all while Barry was outside, thumbing through the keys on his belt, gabbling to Granny.

"I'm so sorry! They're not usually like this…once minute….one minute….one minute-"

THWACK! Sylvester ran into the wall. Tweety hovered round his head, making sure he was okay. The cat shook it off in about five seconds and lunged for him again.

"-Got it!" Barry said, triumphantly waving a key in the air. "Bear with, bear with…got it!" He said, flinging the cage open with such force it was nearly taken off its hinges.

Tweety flew out and Sylvester followed, hissing in annoyance as Barry grabbed him round his middle and held him tightly. "Bad kitty! I'm so sorry, Miss-"

"-Oh don't be. He's just a big pussy-cat, isn't he?" Granny said, much to the man's bemusement. She paused and then asked. "Has his nose always been that couler?"

"Erm…" Barry looked down at Sylvester's giant cherry-red nose and nodded. "Yes. Yes it has."

Granny hummed in response and looked at the cat, who blinked back at her, still fairly wary. She reached out a hand and gently stroked the top of his head. He let out a satisfied purr and nuzzled her hand affectionately. Granny actually felt her heart melting.

Tweety looked at the reader. "Somehow I think this is the one." He said, grinning wildly.

Sure enough. "I'll take him."

Barry gulped. "Are you sure? You do have a bird-"

"-Oh, Tweety can look after himself. I'll take him."

"Okay. I should tell you, he has some issues with food. By that I mean he's pretty much always hungry. The old women he was with was dead a few days before she was found so…yeah…he was quite thin…and hungry when he was found by the family-"

"I can feed him." Granny said, sounding a trifle annoyed. "Now can you stop making excuses and let me sign the adoption papers?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later Sylvester was delivered to Granny's house. As soon as she opened the door the cat broke free from Barry's grip and ran inside.

"Aha!" He said, seeing Tweety swinging harmlessly on his swing. "Bird!"

"Here we go again." The canary said, grinning as the cat lunged at him.

"Are you sure you're alright with all this?" Barry asked, hearing the chaos.

"Oh we'll be fine." Granny said, airily. "Now ta-ta." She waved him off and shut the door. She turned round and sighed happily as she saw her living room was partly-destroyed.

Peace at last.


End file.
